Starscream (Seeker) (Earth-7045)
This article is for the Decepticon Seeker. For the Genericon who tried to change his name (because all the best names are taken), see Starscream (Genericon). For the Predacon who did, see Hellscream (Primus!) Starscream is the deadliest Decepticon Air Commander and the leader of the Seekers. The self-proclaimed pride of the Cybertron War Academy, he's famous not only for his incredible skill, but also for his limitless (and troublesome) ambition. Starscream believes that he is more suited for command than Decepticon leader Megatron. Thankfully for Megatron, Starscream's mutinous, power-grabbing plots are almost always transparent, and he can never muster up enough patience to complete a grandiose power play. Even on the few times he has taken command of the Decepticons, he quickly loses control of a situation, but is too arrogant to realize when he's in over his head. He never learns from his mistakes, but then again, Megatron doesn't either, seeing as how he's never turned Starscream into slag. Despite his constant failures, Starscream believes it is only a matter of time before he prevails—his destiny is inevitable. Starscream's never-give-up attitude extends even to the afterlife: turns out he's an outlier. He has a mutant, indestructible spark. His life-force cannot be destroyed and can persist even without a body to contain it. However, there is no indication that Starscream (or anybody else) were aware of this fact prior to his "death". Starscream's Mini-Con partner is Swindle. History Earth After the Ark crashed on Earth, Starscream's body lay in stasis lock next to his leader, along with the other Decepticons. Bodiless After his "death" at the hands of Galvatron after the Unicron War, Starscream's spark ended up wondering through space before somehow ending up at Earth. A transwarp vortex soon opened up from residual energy from the Darksyde's transwarp drive. This threw Starscream back in time to the Beast Wars. Discovering this new situation and deciding to take advantage of it, Starscream made his way to the crashed Darksyde and where he possessed Waspinator's body during an electrical storm. Starscream ingratiated himself with the Predacon leader who had named himself after Megatron, claiming that he had been killed by Unicron while protecting Galvatron. After leading a successful raid on the Axalon, he was left in command of the captured Maximal ship, along with Scorponok and Blackarachnia — the latter having sufficiently impressed Starscream by seeing through his historical deception that he took her on as a "protégé." When the defeated Maximals surrendered to him, he took Dinobot and Optimus Primal hostage and ordered the remaining Maximals to attack the Darksyde. Scorponok objected, but he was very forcefully overruled. Shortly after the attack began, the two captive Maximals broke out and drove the Predacons out of the Axalon. Starscream fled, pursued by Primal, and abandoned Blackarachnia to her fate. After a spirited chase, Primal cornered Starscream at an energon deposit, paralyzing him. As he tried to bargain his way out of his predicament, his vengeful ex-partner Blackarachnia detonated the energon, blowing Waspinator to scrap and forcing Starscream's spark out of his body. Waspinator was restored back to normal by Megatron, and Blackarachnia explained her betrayal as an attempt to find Starscream's true motives, and at that point, Megatron pardoned her. Adrift in space once more, Starscream's spark screamed vengeance into the void. Legacy Little was known about Starscream among the Maximals, as the Maximal Elders had classified most of his information. At some point in time the Elders had attempted to duplicate Starscream's mutant indestructible spark effect, which led to the origin of the monstrous Protoform X. Dinobot, a student of military history, was familiar with Starscream's record of deceit and betrayal. It is possible that the Predacon Megatron was also aware of his history, as he ordered Scorponok to keep an eye on Starscream when he arrived on prehistoric Earth. more to be added Powers & Abilities Starscream= |-| Retirement from Primal Vanguard= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Jet alt. mode'' *****''Supersonic Flight'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' *'Immortal Spark' *'Nucleon Enhancements': **'Enhanced Condition' **'Healing Factor' Abilities *'Genius-Level Intelligence' *'Military Protocol' *'Expert Tactician' *'Expert Manipulator' *'Master Flyer' *'Marksmanship' *'Various forms of science' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Starscream's arrogance causes him to overestimate himself more often than most Decepticons. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. *'Pretender Shell': As a Pretender, Jazz is able to disguise himself as a human using advanced biotechnology and mass/size alteration tech. Transportation *Jet alternate mode *''Nemesis'' (formerly) *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Null-ray': one of the signature weapons of Starscream and the Seekers, the null-ray is capable of stopping any electrical device with one shot be it human or Transformer. *'Missiles' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Outliers Category:Vos (Earth-7045) Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Grey Skin Category:Blue Skin Category:Red Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Primal Vanguard members (Earth-7045) Category:Seekers members (Earth-7045) Category:Science Corps members (Earth-7045) Category:Kaon Gladiatorial Ring combatants (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Conclave members (Earth-7045) Category:Nemesis crew members (Earth-7045) Category:Pretenders (Earth-7045) Category:Action Masters (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Scientists Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Immortals Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Enhanced Condition Category:Healing Factor Category:Geniuses Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Master Manipulator Category:Piloting Category:Disguise Category:Mass Alteration Category:Size Alteration Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Alt. mode exempt (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Starscream